<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лягушка на дне колодца by desgarron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201482">Лягушка на дне колодца</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desgarron/pseuds/desgarron'>desgarron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort in dreams, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic, Symbolism, Temporarily Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desgarron/pseuds/desgarron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тобираме Сенджу он не снится. Тобирама Сенджу и не подозревает, что он - последняя надежда некогда грозного и наводящего страх на весь мир Учихи. Что о его спасительной ладони, протянутой в глубь колодца, Мадара не перестаёт грезить даже наяву.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лягушка на дне колодца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на недельку МадаТоби в твиттере (@rumdtbweek, #mdtbweek), день 1 - холодные руки/нити/признание. Кажется, мне удалось вместить все три темы в один текст, и я очень собой горжусь.</p><p>Дешевый символизм и тележку метафор заказывали? Тогда вам сюда. Hurt/comfort из серии "сам себя накрутил, сам себя погладил и успокоил, потому что самостоятельный мальчик", Изуна и его слова - целиком и полностью порождение воспаленного мозга Мадары, и к реальному Изуне и его взгляду на брата отношения этот образ не имеет ровным счётом никакого.</p><p>Би-2 - Ангелы просто обязательна к прослушиванию во время чтения. Кто говорил, что Би-2 пели про МадаТоби, тот чертовски прав.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Мадара чувствует себя отвратительно.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ничего вроде бы и не изменилось с тех пор, как они с Хаширамой начали строить деревню. Он, как и во времена, когда его клан был сам по себе, не сидит на месте: составляет график караулов, проверяет посты, берёт на себя часть бумажной работы, обсуждает с Хаширамой планы застройки, вместе с ним встречает дипломатов от других кланов и представителей даймё, да и обязанности лидера клана с него никто не снимал. Когда только всё успевает - неизвестно. У него нет времени даже на лишний вздох, что уж говорить о посторонних мыслях, и на самом деле ему нравится подобное состояние, но…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>У него, может, и нет времени отвлекаться, зато у Изуны - целая вечность для того, чтобы высмеять то, во что он превратился.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Он приходит во сны к брату, как к себе домой, улыбается безумно окровавленным ртом, смотря прямо в глаза, и с его губ вязкими каплями красного срывается одно лишь слово, оседающее на шее тугой петлёй.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Убожество</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Как будто Мадара и сам не знает. Как будто не видит, что он как наивный грызун в колесе, всё бежит, бежит и бежит, так и не сдвигаясь с места, на потеху умиляющимся глупому животному людям. Как будто не задается изо дня в день вопросом: ради чего?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>С трудом отрывает тяжелую голову от подушки после двухчасового сна - ради чего? Сосредоточенно хмурится, пытаясь вникнуть в подробности отчёта, который отдали ему на проверку - ради чего? Смеётся над очередной нелепой, но почему-то забавной шуткой Хаширамы - ради чего?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Что держит его в этом чёртовом мире, отнявшем у него всё, что было так дорого и близко его сердцу?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Мечта об общей деревне для младших братьев? Она рассыпалась в прах с последним вдохом Изуны. Хаширама, добрый старый друг, человек, которого, казалось, послали к нему сами боги? Увы, только казалось. Те времена, когда Мадара не представлял, как будет жить, если их дружбе настанет конец, давно минули.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Нет. Всё это не то. Всё это было бы слишком просто. Словно мало ему насмешек судьбы, настоящая причина куда более нелепая и абсурдная.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Куда более жалкая и убогая</span>
  </em>
  <span>, методично поправляет Изуна, улыбаясь во все тридцать два, наслаждается его позором. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Как же низко ты пал, братец.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Можно было бы и ниже, наверное, но под ним - дно глубокого колодца, и дальше уже некуда. Вода гулко плещется у него на уровне груди, пронизывая тело могильным холодом. Он знает, что умрёт, если ничего не сделает, но он может только всматриваться, запрокинув голову назад, в то единственное, что видно со дна.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В бледные, острые, будто выточенные из льда черты лица и бесстрастные красные глаза, в которых он никогда не находит своего отражения. Тобираме Сенджу он не снится. Тобирама Сенджу и не подозревает, что он - последняя надежда некогда грозного и наводящего страх на весь мир Учихи. Что о его спасительной ладони, протянутой в глубь колодца, Мадара не перестаёт грезить даже наяву.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Чушь</span>
  </em>
  <span>, сплевывает Изуна под ноги. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ты же помнишь. Ты не мог забыть. На его руках - моя кровь. Какое спасение они могут тебе принести? На них и твоя была бы, не останови его Хаширама. Не говори, что это не имеет значения.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Может, и имеет - для кого-то другого в каком-то другом, далёком месте. Но Мадаре уже нет никакого дела, пусть он и помнит отчётливо занесённый над ним и сжимающие его рукоять худые пальцы. Если только желание прикоснуться к ним удерживает его от того, чтобы спалить мир дотла и сгореть самому, захлёбываясь злобой и отчаянием, так тому и быть.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Тем более Тобирама не протягивает ему руки - ни чтобы спасти, ни чтобы погубить. Но Мадара хочет верить, нет, </span>
  <em>
    <span>знает</span>
  </em>
  <span>, что Сенджу не желает ему зла, ведь он не замёрз в ледяной колодезной воде. Тонкую, как паутинку, красную нить, выдержавшую тяжесть всех его сомнений и страхов, никто другой спустить и не мог. Он единственный, кого Мадара видел со дна колодца.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Он хотел его убить. И он же, сам того не ведая, дал ему причину оставаться под чужим небом. Как так получилось?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Мадара очень хочет спросить, но спрашивает, конечно, совершенно другое.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Как думаешь, может ли такое быть, что, если человек тебе снится, в этот момент он думает о тебе?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Они стоят с Тобирамой на крыше резиденции Хокаге и курят. Время за полночь, и на улице прохладно, хоть осень и не начала ещё вступать в свои права.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Шёл бы ты домой, Мадара, уже поздно, я сам тут закончу, - устало отвечает Тобирама, даже не повернувшись в его сторону. - А если у тебя со сном проблемы, так ты скажи, я тебе успокоительные выпишу.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Он делает быстрые, торопливые затяжки, передёргивая плечами от холода. Рука, держащая сигарету, заметно подрагивает. Мадара хотел бы согреть её в ладонях, окутать всего Тобираму с ног до головы жаром своего тела - ему всегда говорили, что у него его предостаточно - но ему не позволено касаться.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Он лишь усмехается тихо, отвечая невпопад:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Обещают, что к следующему полнолунию потеплеет.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Вот тогда и поговорим подольше о твоих сновидениях, - миролюбиво фыркает Тобирама, и на этом они прощаются.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>К следующему полнолунию Мадара уже считается отступником, покинувшим деревню.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Красные глаза. Красная луна. Красная нить. Кровь на губах Изуны. Бесконечные реки крови на руках у обоих. Их связывает слишком много красного, но на самом деле даже спустя столько лет Мадара рад, что их связывает - хоть что-то.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Много воды утекло с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. Теперь уже не Мадара смотрит на Тобираму снизу вверх со дна колодца, а Тобирама пытается поднять взгляд на него, пригвождённый к земле у него в ногах. И взгляд этот больше не бесстрастный и прозрачный, как чистая холодная вода. Зрачки Тобирамы дрожат, как пламя костра, вокруг которого пляшут черти - восхищение и страх, жгучее желание и отторжение.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Если бы мог, Мадара улыбнулся. Он наконец чётко отражается в глазах, которые раньше его не видели, он - то самое пламя костра. Костра, от которого остался один лишь пепел, но хотя бы не от злобы и отчаяния - от бесконечной любви.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Я так давно мечтал о нашей встрече, - признается он, почти с нежностью во взгляде любуясь Тобирамой.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Ну и поганое же полнолуние ты для неё выбрал, Мадара.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Действительно, хуже не придумаешь. Мадара обязательно потом извинится. За недобрую луну, под которой им пришлось вновь встретиться, за любовь к нему и за разлуку, которой, казалось, не будет конца. За то, что заставил ждать.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>И обязательно поблагодарит. За ту спасительную нить.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>И за то, что Тобирама всё-таки дождался.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>